Desire
__FORCETOC__ This page contains the choices in Desire & Decorum, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Choices that say (No effect) after them mean only that there is no + or - points of any sort added thanks to that choice and there are no achievements earned due to that choice. If there is some relevant comment about the choice it is listed in the notes directly above or below the choice and its options depending on what the note is. Setup Choices Choice 1 *Import now! (Choice 2) *Play without importing. (Choice 3) Choice 2 *Yes, I would like to change my face. (Choice 3) *No, I shall continue with my current face. (Choice 4) Choice 3 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 *Ornate Onyx (�� 20) *Floral Fancy (�� 15) *Plaits and Pins (�� 15) *Fiery Waves (�� 20) *Blonde Chignon *Untamed Curls *Sophisticated Spirals *Upswept Brunette Choice 5 *Perfect! Let's away! (Choice 6) *Not quite right. Let's try something else. Choice 6 (imported) *Yes, I'd like to rename Lady'' Clara Mills'' of Edgewater. (Choice 7) *No, I shall keep my current name. (DC 1 or DC 3, or Choice 9) Choice 7 *What is your first name? Default is Clara Choice 8 *What is Clara's surname? Default is Mills Diamond Choice 1 (If you got the pug in Book 1) *Yes, I wish to rename Sunny. (Diamond Choice 2) *No, I'd like to keep his name the same. (Skip Diamond Choice 2) Diamond Choice 2 (If you chose to rename the pug) * Diamond Choice 3 (If you got the horse in Book 1) *Yes, I wish to rename Clover. (Diamond Choice 4) *No, I'd like to keep her name the same. (Skip Diamond Choice 4) Diamond Choice 4 (If you chose to rename the horse) * Choice 9 (imported) *Yes, I chose to be with you at the duke's ball! (Continue) *No, I picked someone else... (Choice 10) Choice 10 *Mr. Sinclaire *Prince Hamid *Miss Parsons *Mr. Harper Chapter One: Betrothal & Betrayal Choices Choice 1 *Am still in shock. (No effect) *Am furious. This wasn't the plan! (No effect) *Will be fine. (No effect) Choice 2 *I would sooner die than be married to you. (No effect) *Please let me out of this engagement. (No effect) *I'm engaged to someone else, not you. (No effect) Choice 3 *Duke Richards is a horrible person! (No effect) *I already had a plan worked out! (No effect) *I should have a say! (No effect) Choice 4 *I'm sorry. (No effect) *This wasn't my fault. (No effect) *I still want to be with you. (No effect) Choice 5 *We'' will'' be together. (No effect) *I've never been so angry before in my life! (No effect) Choice 6 *Kiss him/her. (❤ +LI) *Squeeze his/her hand. (No effect) Choice 7 *Did what she thought was best. (Grandmother +Relationship) *Won't even listen to me. (No effect) *Acted unforgivably. (No effect) Choice 8 *Stunning Sage (��20) *Pretty in Pink (��15) *A Maiden Fair (No effect) *Empire Evening (No effect) Choice 9 *A Wreath of Gold (��20) *A Band of Jewels (��20) *A Perfect Plume (��20) *A Bountiful Bloom (��15) *A Touch of Shade (No effect) *A Hatless Head (No effect) Choice 10 *Fantastic! London awaits! *Not what I desire. Let's try something else. " " Choice 11 *By all means, take Duke Richards for yourself. (No effect) *I'd be happier if I were able to choose my own partner. (No effect) *It seems I fared better than you. (No effect) +Manners if wearing a diamond outfit. Choice 12 *I will certainly try to avoid you know who's name at all costs. (No effect) *But I like to see any side of you. (❤ +Parsons iff Parsons is not your LI) *...Duke Richards. (No effect) Choice 13 *Compete against Mr. Sinclaire and Miss Parsons at archery. (��12) *Continue on your walk. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Aim (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Mr. Sinclaire, would you assist me? (❤ +Sinclaire iff Sinclaire is not your LI.) *Miss Parsons, will you help me? (❤ +Parsons iff Parsons is not your LI.) *But I have this. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *What kind of bird is that? (Mr. Sinclaire doesn't hit the circle) *Have I shown you my ankle? (Mr. Sinclaire hits black) (❤ +Sinclaire iff Sinclaire is not your LI.) *Good luck. (Mr. Sinclaire hits red) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice! Order of choices is random. *Blue circle. (Miss Parsons/Mr. Sinclaire wins) *White circle. (Miss Parsons/Mr. Sinclaire wins) *Yellow circle. (You win) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 5 *Mr. Sinclaire? (Path A) *Miss Parsons? (Path B) Diamond Choice 6 (Path A) *You should get used to it. (No effect) *I'll take that as a compliment. (No effect) *The real challenge for me is getting you to fall for me. (❤ +Sinclaire iff Sinclaire is not your LI.) Diamond Choice 7 (Path B) *You should just join the men until they get over it! *I would easily join you again! (No effect) *If it means time with you, count me in... always. (❤ +Parsons iff Parsons is not your LI.) Diamond Choice 8 (Both) *Kiss him/her. (❤ +Sinclaire/Parsons) *Caress his/her face. (No effect) *Accept/Take the arrow. (No effect) " " or " " Choice 14 *What is it that you require? (+Manners) *If he's here, I'm not. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Desire & Decorum